


The Very Best Holiday Season

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Hanukkah, Iron Dad and his Spider Son, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony and Peter celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas together with their family and friends.





	The Very Best Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nix3994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994/gifts).



> This prompt is for the fabulous [Nix3994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994)! They asked for a prompt that had Iron Dad Tony and Spider Son Peter celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas together!

It was the first week of December, and Frank Sinatra was crooning Christmas songs from the record player on the table next to Tony as he worked on an update for the Iron Man armor. Peter was at the table across from him, working on homework in comfortable silence, when something occurred to Tony. 

“I’ve never asked you, have I?” He said out of the blue, bringing Peter’s head around.

“Huh?”

“I never asked, do you celebrate Christmas, or something else?”

“Oh.” Peter looked slightly surprised by the question. “Well, my mom was Jewish, so we always celebrated Hanukkah, but we did Christmas too for my dad. And me, I guess.”

Tony grinned, “Yeah? Me too, but it was my dad that was Jewish. We’d always have a huge Hanukkah party in the middle of the month, and then one for Christmas a week later. I always thought it was awesome, I got extra presents that other kids didn’t get because I celebrated both holidays.”

“Me too!” Peter looked excited now. “Do you still celebrate both?”

“Depends on the year, I guess. On whether or not I’m alone.” That sounded sadder than Tony meant, so he smiled. “How about you and Aunt May?”

“Yeah, we still do both. She likes to make sure I keep the traditions going.”

“She’s good like that.”

They were silent again, and Tony had almost gotten absorbed back into his project when Peter spoke again.

“What if… would you like to celebrate with us, this year? If you don’t have other plans?”

Tony hadn’t expected that, and he considered it for a moment. It would probably be fun, and looking at the hesitant excitement on the Spider Kid’s face now, he couldn’t say no. 

“Yeah, why not? It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good holiday celebration.”

The look on Peter’s face was effervescent, and he was all but bouncing in his seat. “It’s gonna be so awesome! Ned usually comes to dinner for Hanukkah, and sometimes May brings a friend, this will be great!”

“We can do a Christmas thing here too, if you want. I can invite Rhodey, I think he’ll be in town. And Happy if he’s not at his mom’s.”

“Yeah, that would be cool!” Peter’s face was lit up like, well, Christmas. “I’ll talk to Aunt May about it tonight!”

\--------------------------------

Both parties were a smashing success. The Hanukkah party at the Parkers was small but noisy, and while May’s blackened challah bread was all but inedible, Peter had actually tried his hand at making latkes and he hadn’t done a bad job. Tony (mostly) made matzo ball soup, which was also surprisingly tasty, and he’d visited several Jewish-owned shops all over town to get other treats and fun stuff.

The Christmas party at the Compound was held on Christmas Eve, a roast beef dinner with all the fixings, and they drank eggnog and cocoa and ate Christmas cookies while they watched “It’s A Wonderful Life”.

“I think this has been the best holiday season I’ve ever had.” Peter remarked as the movie ended, his hands curled around his lukewarm mug of hot chocolate.

“You know what, me too, kid.” Tony agreed, ruffling Peter’s hair. The very best holiday season.


End file.
